Water treatment systems, such as mineral removal systems (e.g., iron, sulfide, and manganese) and/or water softener systems, are used to treat water in businesses, industries, and homes. Conventional water treatment systems include tanks into which untreated water flows and is forced to mix with oxygenated air. Ions in the untreated water can become oxidized by the oxygenated air, resulting is solid particulates. The untreated water can then pass through a resin bed. The resin bed can allow treated water to pass, while trapping the solid particulates. This process creates a pressure buildup inside the tank. As a result, when the tank is opened to the atmosphere, deoxygenated air can rapidly evacuate the tank. This rapid evacuation of air can jar pipes and other components, resulting in noisy water treatment systems.